


Meet me in the park (on a cold winter night)

by hereforthehurts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta!Amity, Beta!Luz, Delirious Amity, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort with no plot, Whump, hurt amity, please potray them that way or else this story isn't gonna work, tw: mentions of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: When Luz thought about meeting Amity in the middle of the night at the park, she thought it was going to be all romantic and sexy - not because Amity sent her a few obscure, gut wrenching texts about her dying and asking for her help to come for her.TW: mentions of slight gore and blood. No plot, just wanted to write some h/c with angst <3
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 247
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Meet me in the park (on a cold winter night)

**Author's Note:**

> For comfortember day 27: park
> 
> Both Luz and Amity here are around 17 and are in their goth beta versions. Please potray them this way because it's so angsty and obscure like damn... why did i do this
> 
> lol anyways enjoy tho!!

Luz didn’t know what it is exactly that woke her up at 2:43 am, but there she sat anyway, on her bed, wide awake and frowning.  
  
Was it a nightmare? No, she doesn’t think it was. Most nightmares would make her wake up in either cold sweat, screaming, crying, or all three. But right now she just felt… uneasy. Like there’s something tugging in her stomach, in her chest.  
  
Luz took a big sigh, closed her eyes, and opened them again. She reaches for her phone in the nightstand, the bright unnatural light blinding her eyes for a few moment. A message pops up on top of her lock screen.  
  
 _I’m in the park. 12:20 am.  
  
_ Luz frowns. _What the hell, Blight?_ She mutters to herself, swiping her lock screen up. _I always knew you were extra, but damn…  
_  
But there’s more where that came from. _  
  
I’m in the park, below the slides. Come get me when you can. 12:22 am  
  
I’m bleeding. 1:03 am.  
  
It’s not much, but it still hurts. 1:07 am.  
  
I don’t know wha t. 1:38 am.  
  
_That was the last message she sent.

Luz could feel the blood in her veins turning into ice. What the hell? _What the hell?_ She scrambles out of her covers and out of bed, the chilly winter air hitting her exposed skin almost immediately. Okay, so maybe Eda was right about a thing or two when she said she should’ve worn more clothes—but that doesn’t matter right now. All that fills her mind was Amity, Amity, just _Amity._  
  
1:38 am was the latest message she had sent.  
  
She’s bleeding.  
  
In the middle of the night, alone, in the park, _in the snow._  
  
She’s _bleeding._  
  
Luz wanted to throw up. She’s putting her jacket and beanie as quick as she can, not even bothering to put on something else beneath it. She knows it’s going to be cold, but it’ll have to do. She has no time.  
  
Blankets for Amity, a spare jacket. A flashlight, some water. What about the blood? _The wound?_ Luz stuffs everything she could fit into her backpack. _They’ll just have to deal with the wound later, then_. All she needed right now was for Amity to be safe in her arms, alive and okay.  
  
She flings her backpack onto her shoulder and rushed out of her bedroom door and into the dark, empty hallway.  
  
Eda must be sleeping, and King was… somewhere. She doesn’t have time to look for them. Luz shoves her feet into her shoes in a hurry and ran out the door, stepping out into the cold, Boiling Isles winter night.  
  
Dark. It’s all so dark and quiet and _so fucking cold_ out here, Luz wondered how Amity would survive for almost two fucking hours out here, bleeding and freezing out of her mind.  
  
She suppresses the urge to break down and began walking stiffly towards the park, clicking her flashlight on. She’s trying to run as fast as her legs would take her, watching her panting breaths turn into smoke.  
  
Shit. _Amity, Amity, Amity._ She _has_ to get to her, how long had she really been out there, why didn’t that bitch just fucking _call her?_ Luz felt a tear run down her cheek without permission, and before she knew it, a sob wrecks through her body. Then another, then another—  
  
“Amity!” She yells as loud as she can when she finally stumbled into the park, the place as empty and silent as everything else around it. “AMITY! _AMITY!”_  
  
Luz heard a small gasp, below the slides. She ran towards it, gasping and panting for breaths as her chest kept heaving with sobs. “Amity? _Amity—”  
  
_ The teal-haired girl looks up at her with tired, sad eyes, but she was smiling. She’s curling in a fetal position on the corner, hand over her stomach, but she was laughing softly in relief. “Hey to you too, Noceda.” She tries to shift from her position, only to retreat back and wince in pain. “Knew you’d—I knew you’d come for me.”  
  
“What the _hell,_ Blight? Luz curses, dropping on her knees as the snow soaks into her pants. “What happened, what’re you—you—you could’ve fucking _called me,_ or—”  
  
“I didn—didn’t wanna wake you up.”  
  
Luz shakes her head. “Oh, so you’d rather die? You’d rather _fucking_ _die_ than wake me up and slightly bother me? Is that what you fucking mean?” She’s fully sobbing now, hands grabbing messily for the blankets and spare jacket she had brought in her backpack. _“What the hell, Amity. What the hell. What the hell.”_ She kept repeating those words as if it would help calm herself down, wrapping the blanket around Amity’s blood-soaked shirt. _“What the hell. What the hell.”  
  
_ “I—it’s fine. ‘M fine, Noceda.” Her words were slurred, eyebrows closing sleepily. “I’m fine…”  
  
“Hey, hey _hey!”_ Eyes on me.” Luz taps on her cheek as the girl slumps onto her shoulder. “Come on, Blight, come on. Eyes on me.”  
  
Amity looks up. “Your eyes, huh? Your eyes. Theyr… pretty. Like pools of honey.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” Luz nods, tears falling off her own eyes insistently. “Okay. Good. Keep talking, stay with me.”  
  
“’M trying.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, I know—you’re doing so well. Keep doing that.” Luz nods. “Please. _Please_ , Blight. Keep your eyes open for me.”  
  
“Y—you can call me Amity, y’know,” she tells her as Luz puts her arm around her shoulder, guiding her up. Amity groans, biting on her shirt as Luz lifts her up gently. “Shit. Tha’ hurts more than I—”  
  
“I know, I know,” Luz nodded. “I know. I just need you to keep going, okay? We’re close. We’re so close. Please, Blight.”  
  
“Call me Am—call me by my name. M’names…. Amity. Yeah.” The girl insists. “You’ve called me tha’ before.”  
  
“I’ve done that before.”  
  
“Do it again. Call m—” A breathy gasp, and she heaves onto the ground, bringing up a mouthful of dark substance that Luz didn’t want to think about. Luz tried to keep her going, trying her best to help Amity through her pain.  
  
Amity wipes off her mouth with her sleeve, shook her head, and then continued on with her sentence. “Call me Amity. _Call me—”_  
  
“Amity!” Luz exclaims. “Amity. Amity. _Amity fucking Blight._ Amity, Amity, Amity—”  
  
She laughs as Luz kept yelling her name as if it were a prayer. “Ha. Messed with ya.”  
  
“Asshole.” Luz tells her, only half joking. “You’ve never called— _you’ve_ never called me Luz before. It’s always—”  
  
“Noceda, Noceda—”  
  
Luz laughs, shaking her head. “Noceda, but never Luz.” _  
_  
Amity just gave her a small smirk. “Well, I have a goddamn brand to maintain, so.”  
  
“What brand? Being a pain in the ass? Yeah.”  
  
Amity huffed out a small laugh, then shook her head. “’S cold.”  
  
“I know. We’re almost there. Just keep walking, Amity. Keep walking.”  
  
“M’kay.” She swallows thickly. “Y’know, the first time I thought I’d ask y’to meet in a park, I thought it was gonna be all romantic and sexy, not… pitiful and gross.”  
  
Luz couldn’t help but laugh. “Hm, yeah? Sounds fun. You having daydreams about meeting me in the middle of the night or something?”  
  
“Maybe. Fuck around and find out.”  
  
“I feel like I should be the one who’s saying that, given the current conditions.”  
  
Amity just scoffs, shaking her head again. “Y’know, Luz…”  
  
Luz jumps slightly at that. _She called me by my name. She called me by my name._ “Yeah?”   
  
“’S just… some of these days, I just might tell you how much I—how much I…”  
  
“How much you what?”  
  
Amity shakes her head. “N’uh. Nothing.”  
  
But Luz didn’t need her to finish that sentence to know what she was going to say.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> write y'alls predictions/headcannon in this comments!!! it'll be fun to see lol <3


End file.
